Dasar Tukang Mengadu!
by zelomfg
Summary: Jokyung ingin mencari pita merah mudanya di kamar kakaknya, Jongsoo. Namun, yang ia temukan adalah Jongsoo dengan tingkah anehnya, "Oppa habis menonton film porno, ya?". KaiSoo with their kids, Jongsoo (15) and Jokyung (13). Fluff. One-shot. GS.


**Dasar Tukang Mengadu!**

KaiSoo with their kiddos; Jongsoo (15/Boy) and Jokyung (13/Girl)

* * *

><p>Jokyung membentuk kepang pada rambutnya. Beberapa helai rambut Jokyung terus saja dimodifikasi. Rambut Jokyung berkibaran karena hembusan angin yang masuk dari jendela di kamarnya yang terbuka lebar.<p>

Jokyung beranjak dari tempatnya. Pita merah muda untuk menghiasi rambutnya hilang. Rok sekolahnya bergerak naik-turun karena pergerakannya yang gesit. Mencari di bawah kasur, tidak ada. Mencari di lemari pakaiannya, tidak ada. Mencari di meja belajarnya, tidak ada. Mencari di tumpukan buku, tidak ada. Mencari di rak pakaian kotor, juga tidak ada.

Jokyung menggaruk kepalanya, "Duh, aku taruh di mana, ya?"

Saraf-saraf otak Jokyung bekerja keras untuk membongkar ingatannya. Seingatnya, kemarin ia bermain bersama Bitna—sepupu dari sanak keluarga ayahnya, menggosipkan cowok tampan di sekolah mereka masing-masing. Mereka bermain di kamar Jokyung sebelumnya. Namun, Bibi Hwang datang. Kamarnya dibersihkan oleh Bibi Hwang, jadi mereka bermain di…

"AH! DI KAMAR JONGSOO OPPA!" pekiknya seraya berlari membuka pintu kamarnya dan menuju ke kamar kakak tertuanya itu. Rambutnya yang diikat dua itu bergoyang mengikuti irama larinya.

Jokyung sampai di depan kamar kakaknya yang hanya berjarak dua belas kaki dari kamarnya. Ia mengetuk pintu Jongsoo beberapa kali. Namun, tak ada sahutan atau wujud kakaknya yang sedang membukakan pintu untuknya. Akhirnya, Jokyung mencoba mengetuk pintu itu kembali.

TOK TOK TOK

"Oppa? Oppa ada di dalam tidak?"

"…" Tidak ada sahutan.

"Oppa?"

"…" Masih tidak sahutan.

"Oppa?!"

"…" Jokyung mulai tidak sabar.

"OPPAAAAAAA?!" Teriakan pamungkasnya berhasil dikeluarkan oleh Jokyung.

"M-masuk saja—ah, J-Jokyungie!" Akhirnya Jongsoo memberi respon. Jokyung langsung memutar kenop pintu saat mendengarnya lalu masuk begitu saja.

Jokyung melihat sekeliling kamar kakaknya, "Dasar anak lelaki! Kamarnya berantakan sekali!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Jokyung mengingat tujuannya ke kamar kakaknya itu, "Oppa lihat pita merah muda milikku, tidak? Aku mencarinya sedari tadi, tetapi tidak kutemukan."

"…"

"Oppa, dengar aku tidak?"

"…"

"Ya, Oppa! Mengapa tidak menyahut dari ta—" Jokyung menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat kakaknya itu membelakanginya sambil memakai celana sekolahnya. Peluh bercucuran di pelipis Jongsoo. Setiap gerakan Jongsoo menunjukkan kegelisahan. Bibir Jongsoo juga tidak berhenti mendesis. Jokyung menyatukan kedua alisnya, menatap Jongsoo heran.

"Oppa habis menonton film porno, ya?" Jokyung dan segala hipotesisnya itu menghakimi Jongsoo.

Jongsoo menatap Jokyung horror, "T-tidak! Tentu saja tidak!"

"Bohong, aku akan bilang ke Ibu!" ancam Jokyung seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"JANGAN!" Jongsoo refleks mengeluarkan jeritannya.

"Tuh, 'kan, Oppa takut, ya? Oppa benar-benar menonton film porno, 'kan?" tanya Jokyung membuat Jongsoo semakin tersudut.

"S-sungguh, aku tidak menonton film porno, Jokyungie. Aku bahkan tidak mau membuang waktumu untuk menontonnya—AAAAAHHHH!" Jongsoo berteriak seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengipas kepalanya dengan tangannya.

"LIHAT, OPPA BERBOHONG LAGI!" Jokyung menunjuk wajah Jongsoo dengan telunjuknya.

"YA, TUHAN! AKU TIDAK BERBOHONG!" Jongsoo membalas pekikan Jokyung.

"Oppa berteriak padaku! Aku akan bilang pada ibu!"

"Astaga, kau yang memulai!"

"IBUUUUUU!"

"Astaga, Jokyung! Dasar tukang mengadu!"

"IBUUUUUUUUU!" pekik Jokyung mengadu pada ibunya.

"Jokyung, berhenti!" ujar Jongsoo menahan Jokyung yang sudah mengeluarkan aksinya.

"IBUUUUU! JONGSOO OPPA MENONTON FILM PORNO, BU!"

"APA?!" Suara Kyungsoo—ibu mereka—menyahut begitu saja, lalu beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara kaki yang beradu dengan kerasnya tangga.

Jongsoo bertambah panik, "Ibu, jangan dengarkan Jokyung!"

Jokyung keluar dari kamar Jongsoo lalu menyusul ibunya. Tak lama kemudian, Jokyung kembali ke kamar Jongsoo dengan ibu mereka. Kyungsoo menatap Jongsoo dengan tatapan yang menusuk.

"Ibu, lihat! Jongsoo Oppa habis menonton film porno, Jongsoo Oppa juga berbicara sambil berteriak kepadaku, Bu!" adu Jokyung pada ibunya sambil mengayunkan lengan ibunya.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan Jokyung, Jongsoo-ya?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa ekspresi pada Jongsoo. Jongsoo belum pernah sisi menyeramkan ibunya yang seperti ini. Biasanya ibunya selalu lemah lembut dan sabar pada mereka.

"…" Jongsoo menundukkan kepalanya—tak berani menatap ibu tersayangnya itu.

"Ibu bertanya padamu, Jongie. Apa benar yang dikatakan Jokyung?"

"T-tidak, Bu. Sungguh!"

"Kau membentak Jokyung?"

"T-tidak…"

"JONGSOO OPPA BERBOHONG LAGI!" pekik Jokyung. Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan Jongsoo yang sudah dingin karena berkeringat, "Kau katakan yang sejujurnya di depan ayahmu."

Mata Jongsoo melebar, "Ibu tidak percaya padaku?"

"Ayahmu harus tahu," sahut ibunya sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Jongsoo. Jongsoo menelan salivanya berat.

"Jokyung juga ikut Ibu." Jokyung mengangguk seraya mengikuti langkah ibunya dan Jongsoo. Mereka menginjak satu persatu anak tangga untuk sampai ke bawah.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di lantai bawah rumah mereka. Di ruang keluarga sana, terdapat ayah mereka yang sedang menikmati secangkir kopi sambil menonton acara berita di televisi.

"Jongin," panggil Kyungsoo. Jongin terus saja memfokuskan pandangannya pada acara di televisi, "Hmm?"

"Jongin, lihat anakmu ini. Belum genap berumur enam belas tahun, sudah berani menonton film porno dan ia berteriak pada adiknya," tukas Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin—ayah Jongsoo dan Jokyung—dengan refleks mematikan televisi. Jongin sama sekali tak menoleh ke arah mereka. Ayah mereka yang satu ini memang terkenal sangat berwibawa meskipun pembawaannya ringan.

"Apa benar itu, Kim Jongsoo?" tanya Jongin seraya menatap Jongsoo dingin. Jongsoo menghela nafasnya berat.

"Tidak, Ayah," jawab Jongsoo seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tataplah orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu, Kim Jongsoo," ujar Jongin, lagi-lagi membuat Jongsoo merinding dibuatnya. Jongsoo perlahan mulai menatap ayahnya. Mata elang ayahnya benar-benar membuatnya takut bukan main.

"Jawab pertanyaan Ayah, kau sudah berani menonton film porno?" Mata Jongin seakan melemparkan tombak pada jiwa Jongsoo.

"T-tidak, Ayah. Sungguh!" jawab Jongsoo seraya memberi tatapan yang meyakinkan. Jongin melepas kacamatanya yang terus bertengger di hidungnya.

"Bohong, Yah. Jongsoo Oppa sangat berkeringat tadi, gerakannya juga gelisah. Oppa berbicara denganku terbata-bata!" Jokyung memperkeruh suasana. Jongsoo hampir saja memaki adiknya kalau saja ayahnya tidak menatapnya tajam.

Kyungsoo kembali ke dapur, melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Ia serahkan semua ini pada Jongin karena ia yakin bahwa Jongin pasti bisa bertindak adil.

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seakan mempersilahkan Jongsoo memberi alasan. Jongsoo menelan salivanya kasar.

"Sungguh, aku tidak punya waktu untuk menonton hal seperti itu. Aku murid tingkat terakhir, history di browser-ku hanya ada contoh soal untuk suneung dan game online," jawab Jongsoo tanpa keraguan. Jongin menatap Jongsoo dan Jokyung secara bergantian, "Lalu, mengapa tingkahmu seperti yang dikatakan Jokyung tadi?"

Jongsoo menggaruk kepalanya, "Ah, soal itu? Aku hampir kesiangan, Yah. Aku ada tugas piket pagi ini. Aku berkeringat karena pendingin ruangan di kamarku rusak. Dan juga, celana sekolahku sudah mulai sempit, Ayah. Ini semua karena liburan panas kemarin, aku terlalu banyak makan sepertinya, hehehe…"

Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Lalu mengapa kau berteriak pada Jokyung? Seharusnya kau bisa memberi contoh yang baik untuk adikmu."

"Persoalan aku berteriak pada Jokyung, dia yang lebih dahulu, bocah itu tak tahu sopan santun pada Oppa-nya," jawab Jongsoo.

"Oppa menyalahkan aku?!" pekik Jokyung memarahi Jongsoo. Jongsoo menatap Jokyung horror sekilas.

"Jokyung, kau hanya salah paham," ujar Jongin tersenyum pada Jokyung. Jongsoo hampir saja melakukan break dance kala mendengar 'pembelaan' dari ayahnya. Jokyung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi, Ayah… Jongsoo Oppa berteriak padaku…" ujar Jokyung memelas. Jongsoo menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jokyung.

"Adik manis, terima saja kekalahanmu~"

"Jongsoo!"

"A-ah, iya, Ayah…"

"Sudah, sudah… Nah, Jokyung. Kau hanya salah paham di sini. Kakakmu tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Ayah akan mematahkan kakinya dan tidak akan membiarkan kakakmu itu untuk bermain sepak bola lagi kalau sampai ia melakukan itu. Dan, satu lagi. Kau harus menghormati kakakmu. Kalau berbicara, jangan sampai berteriak. Jokyung tidak mau, 'kan, kalau kakakmu berteriak padamu?" Jokyung refleks menggelengkan kepalanya. Jongsoo langsung membayangkan betapa sadis ayahnya mematahkan kakinya dan koleksi tentang sepak bolanya dibakar bulat-bulat, dan tidak boleh menyentuh dunia persepakbolaan.

"Iya, Ayah…" ujar Jokyung lemas.

Jongin beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri mereka berdua, "Ayo, Jokyungie. Minta maaf pada Jongsoo Oppa.

Jokyung menundukkan kepalanya—tak berani menatap kakak dan ayahnya saat ini, "Aku minta maaf."

"Tataplah orang yang sedang berbicara padamu, Kim Jokyung!" Jokyung refleks mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jongsoo.

"Oppa, Jokyung minta maaf, ya? Oppa mau memaafkan Jokyung, 'kan?"

"Tidak mau!"

"_Ya_, Oppa!"

"Kecuali kau mau memberi bekalmu padaku," ujar Jongsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jokyung membelalakan kedua matanya

"Kim Jongsoo, jangan mulai lagi!" tukas Jongin seraya menatap Jongsoo tajam. Jongsoo hanya meluncurkan cengirannya.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

Jongin mematikan mesin mobilnya yang baru saja dipanaskan, lalu mencabut kunci mobilnya. Ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya, menuju ke ruang makan. Semua anggota keluarga kecilnya sudah berkumpul di sana. Jokyung sudah menemukan pita berwarna merah mudah miliknya, Jongsoo sudah bebas dari masalah, dan di sana ada istrinya—Kyungsoo yang sedang menyusun piring untuk mereka.

"Ibu, Jokyung ingin diet!" ujar Jokyung seraya menggigit roti berselai cokelat. Jongsoo langsung menatap Jokyung, "Memangnya bisa? Lihat, kau makan seperti babi!"

"OPPAAAAAAAA!" pekik Jokyung dengan suaranya yang seperti lumba-lumba. Kyungsoo langsung menyentil tangan Jokyung yang menggenggam roti. "AW! IBU T_T"

"Jangan berbicara saat makan, dan jangan berteriak seperti gajah yang melihat semut!" ujar Kyungsoo memberi nasihat seraya menatap Jokyung. Jokyung melayangkan ekspresi cemberutnya, "Oppa duluan, Bu, yang memulai!"

"Lagian kamu, tubuhmu masih ideal, buat apa ikut diet-dietan?" tanya Jongin seraya menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Ayah, aku ingin mengikuti ekskul cheerleader! Tidak mungkin, 'kan, anak cheerleader memiliki tubuh yang gemuk sepertiku? Aku pendek sedangkan pipiku berlimpahan lemak!" jawab Jokyung seraya mengambil satu tangkap roti lagi lalu menggigitnya. Jongsoo menatap Jokyung aneh, "Itu yang dinamakan ingin diet?" PLAK! Langsung dipukul oleh Jokyung, Jongsoo mengaduh.

"Untuk apa ikut cheerleader? Kau tahu, anak cheerleader di sekolah kita itu semuanya sombong, bisa-bisa kau dijadikan bahan olokan. Kau ingin memamerkan bentuk tubuhmu? Tak akan Oppa biarkan, apalagi sampai Yizhue lihat!" ujar Jongsoo. Jokyung semakin cemberut.

"Memangnya kenapa, Oppa? Yizhue Oppa, 'kan, jadi tahu kalau aku bukan hanya cantik," sahut Jokyung dengan percaya dirinya. Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anaknya yang satu ini.

"Yizhue itu _yadong_, kau mau dijadikan incarannya? Awas saja kalau nanti menangis merengek-rengek padaku!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Ya sudah, ayo Adik Babi, habiskan sarapanmu lalu kita berangkat~"

Jokyung melototkan matanya, "OPPAAAAAA!"

"Jokyung, harus berapa kali Ibu bilang, jangan suka berteriak seperti itu, Nak..." Jongsoo menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Jokyung.

"Oppa yang seperti babi, lihat celana sekolah Oppa sudah seperti celana training untuk senam ibu-ibu rumah tangga!"

"Berisik!" ujar Jongsoo seraya merampas roti yang ada di tangan Jokyung.

Jokyung menggertak giginya, "AYAH, IBU! JONGSOO OPPA MERAMPAS ROTI KESAYANGANKU!"

"Aish, anak ini. Dasar tukang mengadu!"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>a.n : EIJ EI DOUBLE EL OW SEMUANYAAAAAA! saya balik lagi dengan ff bergenre yang lagi2 family&amp;humor ehe ehe ehe dan lagi2 ditulis karena pengalaman sendiri. kakak laki-laki saya dan adik saya yang berantem karena hal kecil tp sbnrnya mereka saling menyayangi dan mereka cute uhuk uhuk bisa dijadiin referensi ff incest (apa sih). PADA KECEWA YA SAMA ENDING ONE DAY BABYSITTING HAHAHAHAHA maaf maaf. nyadar banget kalo endingnya gajelas terus terlalu singkat karena itu bikinnya buru-buru sebelum natal, dan belom di edit so hasilnya amburegul ameseyu bahrelway bahrelway. daaaaaannnn sebenernya (mau ngasih bocoran kalau) ada bonus chapnya sekitar 2-3 chap nanti di one day babysitting, stay tune aja yaaah cemans-cemans:)).<p>

yasudah. akoe bingung mau ngomong apa lagi. adios. gracias. saranghaeyong semuanyang alafyung~~~

_zelomfg_.


End file.
